WALL E 3
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: This is a sequel to "WALL-E 2" When WALL-E meets a character from a cartoon that I call "Swirly" but has a different name for the show, he wants to tell everyone. However, nobody believes him!
1. Swirly

The sun was going down at the park and WALL-E was staring at Jay's grave. He scurried off, picked another flower and put it overtop the others. What WALL-E didn't know was that some policemen were watching him. As WALL-E was about to roll home, he heard something. "Hey!" the voice shouted. "You need to get out of here and get home fast." WALL-E noticed a stick-like creature coming towards him. This creature was the weirdest thing that WALL-E had ever seen. He couldn't find hands on it anywhere. "WALL-E," he whispered. The creature nodded. "I'm Swirly," he whispered. "To get to your truck, you have to roll across the park, then you need to go over a hill and that's how you get to your truck." "Oh," WALL-E said impressed. With a wink, Swirly hopped away. As WALL-E rolled home in the direction that Swirly said, he tried to say the name. "Swirrrrrrrrrrlllla."

Betsey was surprised at how quickly WALL-E had arrived. So were EVE, Long Ears, Sportsy and Flopsy. "How did you get home so fast?" asked Betsey. "Swirla," WALL-E warbled in reply. "Who's Swirla?" asked Long Ears. "I don't know," replied Betsey. "But, he sounds like a cute friend. What does he look like, WALL-E?" So, WALL-E hopped up and down on his treads, sending the others in a giggling fit. WALL-E's hopping didn't explain what Swirly looked like, but it did explain how Swirly got around! When WALL-E stopped hopping and the giggling died down, they all went inside WALL-E's trailer to turn in for the night.


	2. The Angry Man

The next day, WALL-E decided to visit Swirly again. He rolled into the park to the same spot where they had met before. "Swirla?" WALL-E called cautiously. But he couldn't see Swirly anywhere. All he could see where humans bustling with activity. Maybe one of them had seen Swirly, he thought. WALL-E rolled up to one man and waved his arms politely. The man looked up from a book he was reading.

"Hello, there," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"Swirla?" replied WALL-E. The man looked at him for a second and then stood up angrily, closing the book so fast that WALL-E jumped. "If you're looking for swirls, kid," he said. "look at your stupid feet!" And with that, he walked away. WALL-E was so startled by the man's sudden anger, he cubed himself up a little.

A few minutes later, WALL-E heard a familliar voice. "WALL-E?" it asked innocently. WALL-E shakily looked up and saw that Swirly was on his shoulder. "Swirla!" WALL-E warbled excitedly. He warbled some moore to tell Swirly about the angry man. "Aw," Swirla said when WALL-E was finished. He leaned up against him and WALL-E gave him a gentle hug.

After spending more time together, WALL-E rolled home. EVE and the others greeted him happily. "What did you and Swirly do?" asked Betsey. WALL-E told her about the angry man. The others gasped and made different concerned comments. After that, they went inside for the night.


	3. WALL E's Death

Come morning, WALL-E came back to the park to play with Swirly, but instead found a karate boy, kicking anyone in his path including...

"SWIRLA!" cried WALL-E. He rushed over, but not without getting his backside kicked by the karate boy. "Whoa!" WALL-E shrieked. After that, everything went black.

Some medics soon arrived to take them to the hospital. WALL-E was wheeled to one room and Swirly was wheeled to another. Within minutes, WALL-E was covered in bandages frm head to wheel. To his left was a boy with a broken leg. To his right was a girl with a broken leg. He warbled weakly to the boy. "Shut up, robot!" the boy replied. "WALL-E," said the little robot, yelping every time his metal backside ached from the karate boy's kicking. "What's your problem?" said the boy. WALL-E only groaned in response. The boy imidiately got up, wincing at the pain of his leg. With his good leg, he kicked WALL-E in the side, ignoring the pain of his other leg, 'causing the little robot to yelp.

The next thing that happened was that WALL-E was buried in a grave. Although Swirly couldn't see what was happening, he knew that WALL-E was dead. He moaned softly, but couldn't wave because he didn't have any hands. Swirly was sent bck to the hospital for the night to recover.


	4. The End For Swirly

Swirly had recovered and was soon out of the hospital. He took a look at WALL-E's grave and sighed lightly. "Maybe one of his other friends can help," he said. Before Swirly hopped away, he noticed another grave that said, "Rest in peace, birds." "Hmm," Swirly thought to himself. He dug into the ground with all the strength he could musture and there, lying in THIS grave was a big blue bird. Along with the bird were two ducks and some ducklings. "Blue jay," said Swirly. "can you bring WALL-E back?" The bird didn't respond. Swirly tried again, this time more firmly. "Bird, please get WALL-E back to life." The bird still didn't respond. Swirly shook his head angrily at the bird. "That's it," he said to the lifeless bird in front of him. "You're no good at all!" With his strength, he picked up the blue bird and threw it in the lake. "Too bad," he muttered to himself. "I can't talk to WALL-E 'cause he's dead and I can't talk to this crazy bird eiether!" And with that, he hopped away.

The End.

**A/N: This is the end of the story. I decided since I killed WALL-E off to end the story right here. Swirly, the character with a different name for the show he's from, tried talking to Jay who was dead in my last story, asking her if she can bring WALL-E back and when she didn't answer, he gave up and hopped away. I hate killing WALL-E off in a story 'cause he's my afvorite all-time movie character. Sorry, folks.**


End file.
